The Lizzie McGuire Movie
by TKD Faerie Dust
Summary: The gang decides to make a movie for a local contest, but problems arise when creative differences come to play. Please R/R and enjoy.
1. Pick Your Flavor

Title: The Lizzie McGuire Movie  
Author: Zoe Abigail Duncan (TKD Faerie Dust)  
Rating: PG  
Production Notes:  
  
- Takes place the summer AFTER 8th Grade  
- This means Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, ETC, will be going into 9th grade and Matt and Lanny will be going into 6th (if Matt was 10, now he's 11, 11/12 is 6th grade...Right?)  
- No pairings as of now, but in the future they may come, according to the response and reviews that I recieve.  
  
I know the title is a bit doofy, but it'll make sense later. This part deals towards the middle of the 'project' that we'll later learn about. Meaning chapter two will go back to the beginning of the Summer and lead up to everything.  
  
- - - - - - - - POV: Lizzie McGuire - - - - - - -   
  
"Guys, will you please just stop fighting for two seconds?" I shouted this to my two best friends in the whole wide world. Wait, scratch that. Universe. Who, coincidently, were being the two biggest jerks (to each other) in the whole wide world/universe.  
"It's not my fault Gordo's a control freak!" responded Miranda.  
  
It was a war between two sides that made the Civil War look like a playground arguement between two six-year olds.   
  
Miranda led one side. Her team included my 11-year old brother, Matt, his best friend Lanny Onasis, and my 'crush du jour', Ethan Craft. Gordo led the other side. On his side was geek extraordinaire Larry Tudgeman, my ex-friend turned enemy, Kate Sanders, and her sidekick/groupie, Claire Miller.  
  
Each side has it's strong points as well as it's weaknesses.  
  
Miranda was a terrific leader and excellent at making her point. She had skills developed and fine-tuned from the debate team (which I convinced her to join in the middle of last year).  
  
And Gordo was equally as excellent. When it came to his views, opinions, and creative license, he wouldn't back down or even consider a compromise. And, now that I look back on it, is probably why Kate and Claire backed him up.  
  
And though Miranda's team was made up of 2 11-year olds and a braindead jock, when it came to the creativity part, they were well-ahead. Miranda had a flare for design, and Lanny and Matt were imaginative. And Ethan, well, Ethan did the best he could with helping out. He was always ready to lend a hand at whatever it was he was doing, even if he was terrible at it.  
  
Gordo's team had the brains and ellegance that Miranda's team lacked. Gordo and Tudgeman were the smartest kids in school and were excellent at gathering information. Kate and Claire carried the 'social class' and were able to use their high social skills for making others do things for them, which was helpful in the labor department.  
  
But both teams were stubborn, which I for one, hated. Miranda wanted her ideas to be used, and Gordo wanted his. Lanny and Matt decided to go to Miranda's team, because they had ideas that they too wanted in the production. Tudgeman went to Gordo's because, though his crush on Miranda grew more and more, Gordo had something better to offer in his opinion. Ethan thought that Miranda had a better knack in some departments, although Gordo was the 'expert', and decided the flare was attractive (and he could, in no way, find Gordo attractive). And, after Kate and Claire decided Gordo was higher on the social scale (in their opinion) they went to his team. And because the teams were uneven. They decided causing drama would be more fun anyhow.  
  
And when it came down to it, I was, unfortunately, the tie-breaker. I was in trouble. I was the odd-man-out. Two teams of 4, and here I was, side-less. They're my two best friends. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just decide which side should win, and they weren't about to compromise unless I composed an arguement they couldn't refuse.  
  
Overall, choosing between Miranda and Gordo is like choosing between Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough and Cookies 'n Creme.   
  
Miranda's the Cookie Dough. She has bits of everything inside of her and she just lets it pour out. She's raw and honest. She's soft but has those little hard chips in her that back down for no one. She's the mix of the group. She's real and never lets anyone change her.  
  
Gordo's the Cookies 'n Creme. Although he doesn't like mass production, and he may not believe it, he's a class favorite. He takes the popular product of oreo goodness and mixes it with his own style to create something all his own and completely unique.  
  
So what do I do when choosing between my two favorite ice creams ever on the face of this planet? I mix them both in one bowl. Who says you can't have the best of both worlds?   
  
"Lizzie!!"  
  
My ice cream thoughts were interrupted by Miranda and Gordo. Miranda had her hands on her hips, looking at me above the stylish glasses she wore low on her nose. Gordo crossed his arms across his chest, and leaned back some, as if trying to maintain some level of cool while being furious.  
  
And I stuttered, trying to remember anything they'd said. So I hadn't been paying attention. No biggie. Worse has happened. And if I could only grab something from my brain that occured in the last five minutes, they wouldn't know how I'd tuned them out...  
  
"Do you guys wanna go get some ice cream?"  
  
----------  
TBC. Please review with your thoughts and ideas! It'll be very helpful. =) 


	2. Wake Up: 1 Month Ago

A/N: Thanks Shellfish for my first review! =) Also, these chapters have no POV.   
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
-1 Month Earlier; The First Day of Summer  
  
Miranda woke up, slowly at first, the sun streaming through her bedroom window.  
Her leopard print curtains had been pulled back, most likely by her mom. She grumbled as she pushed her blanket off of her, some of it falling to the floor. Rubbing her eyes, she looked towards the alarm clock that, in bright red numbers, said 11:14. She was supposed to call Lizzie when she woke up, no matter what time it was. She considered picking up the phone, but her 'icky' reflection in the mirror disrupted the motion. Instead she took a shower then got dressed in ash grey varsity sweatpants and a navy blue baby tee. She knew she'd change if she went anywhere.   
She then proceeded downstairs and stood in the empty kitchen. Both of her parents worked and her baby sister stayed with her grandmother, so Miranda had the house to herself until they came home from work. A note was attached to refridgerator along with some money. It said:  
  
Sweetie:  
  
Here's some money in case you need some. If you and Lizzie decide to do anything, make sure Mrs. McGuire can give you a ride and make sure to leave a note!! Also, a nice message on my cell phone would be much appreciated. Make sure to do your chores before leaving, and have a nice day!  
  
--Mom  
  
P.S: There's some frozen pizza in the fridge if you get hungry.  
  
"All right!" she said to herself, opening the fridge to see if it was true. Looking around, she decided to wait on eating breakfast, or lunch in this case, and decided to call Lizzie. She ran back upstairs into her room and grabbed the phone off the hook and pushing 2 on her speed dial. Gordo was number 3, Lizzie was 2, and Speedy's Pizza was number 1.  
"This line is busy..." the operator voice said.  
Just recently, only weeks before school let out, Lizzie's parents broke down and got Lizzie her own phone line. It hooked her up with the internet, but, unfortunately, did not have call waiting. Miranda decided to see if she was online. While logging on, she turned on the radio and danced around the room, waiting for it to connect.  
"You've got mail," it finally said and she sat down on in the spinning chair. Looking at the buddy list, she noticed that both Lizzie and Gordo were on.  
  
xoBlondieZox invites you to chat xoBlondieZox0576  
  
Miranda clicked the 'accept' button, waiting for the chat to load.  
  
xoBlondieZox: hey Miranda!  
MovieMakerG: Hey  
broKeNbracelet: Hola!  
xoBlondieZox: I thought you were gonna call me?  
MovieMakerG: How can she call you if you're online?  
broKeNbracelet: that's why I got on. I figured you were on cuz the line was busy.  
xoBlondieZox: right. I knew that.  
MovieMakerG: what time did you wake up?  
broKeNbracelet: since about 11-ish? I think it was 11-ish.  
xoBlondieZox: so what're you guys doin' today? I'm BORED!!  
MovieMakerG: You're bored already? It's the first day of summer! How are you gonna survive the other days if you're already bored on the first day?  
xoBlondieZox: I dunno  
broKeNbracelet: Gordo DOES have a point...lol  
xoBlondieZox: Yeah, I know. That's why we needa find something to do!  
broKeNbracelet: You guys wanna come over? my parents aren't home, but they won't care. We've got frozen pizza and some other snacks around the house.  
xoBlondieZox: That sounds good.  
xoBlondieZox: Our house is snack-food bare. Matt ate it all.  
broKeNbracelet: Gordo?  
xoBlondieZox: Where is he?  
xoBlondieZox: Gordo?  
MovieMakerG: Sorry guys. Check this out.  
MovieMakerG: Local Movie Contest: Ages 16 and under.  
(a/n: That's a link that they have to click, ya know?)  
broKeNbracelet: sweet! we should totally do that.  
xoBlondieZox: so we can sort the details out @ your place?  
broKeNbracelet: sure. Come on over whenever you want. I gotta do some chores first so I don't get in trouble. See ya soon!  
xoBlondieZox: Bye Manders!  
MovieMakerG: Bye  
  
...broKeNbracelet has logged off...  
  
xoBlondieZox: I'm outie too. I hafta check with my parental units and make sure they give the okay.  
MovieMakerG: Later.  
  
...xoBlondieZox has logged off...  
  
Lizzie got up from her computer chair and ran downstairs. Matt and Lanny sat at the counter. Lanny's hands covered his eyes while Matt sifted through printed pages he was reading.  
"Hey dweeb, dweeb's friend, what are you guys doing?" Lizzie asked, being civil.  
"Nothing," Matt replied. She looked at one of the pages which looked as if this one had been printed from a site on the internet. On it were the details of the contest Gordo had send them the link to.  
"What's this?" she asked, holding up the piece of paper.  
"Uhh, a piece of paper?" Matt respoded, mocking her.  
"I know that, doofus. I meant why do you have it?"  
"Lanny brought it over. We're going to enter the contest." Matt then looked at Lanny and then back at Lizzie. He then added, "Duh."  
"You can't enter it, me and Miranda and Gordo are going to enter it."  
"Are you afraid of a little competition?" Matt asked.  
"No, it's just that, well, I don't want my dopey brother to be sad when he loses."  
Lanny's ears perked up and his eyes widened as he tapped Matt on the shoulder. Matt watched as Lanny 'spoke' to him. "I don't know about that, Lanny." Lanny glared and Matt sighed, backing down. There was just no messing with Lanny.  
"What'd he say?" Lizzie asked, curious to his idea.  
"Lanny wants to know if you guys would like to team up with us. Lanny has a great script that he spent all night working on, and since we're not good with the camera stuff like Gordo is, well, it'd be a good idea to collaborate."  
Lizzie thought about it for a minute. They didn't have a script yet, so it'd be good to have one and be able to get started. But working with her little brother? It was bad enough seeing him at dinner, and even then they couldn't get along. Working along side him for that long? But, Lanny did have a script. She decided to give it a try.  
"All right, I guess. Can I read the script?" Lizzie asked.  
Lanny's head perked up and he picked his messenger backpack from the floor next to him. Inside were a couple folders, all different colors. He picked out a red one and handed it to her. The front of the folder said "That's Life: by Lanny Onasis". When she opened it up she found neat pages printed out.  
"How many copies do you have of that?" Lizzie questioned. He just smiled and showed her the inside of his bag which was full of folders. "Wow. You come prepared, huh?"  
"That's why he used to make such a good Cub Scout," Matt said. "Until he got kicked out."  
"Why was he kicked out?"  
"They said he talked too much at the meetings."  
Lizzie raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it. She sat down at the counter next to her brother and began reading the script. Halfway into it she was breathless.  
"This is amazing," she said to him. He just smiled at her, and for a minute she almost understood what he said. "You're welcome."  
"Matt, call Miranda and ask if it's all right for you guys to come over later. We were gonna meet there in a bit, wait, ask mom first. And then call Miranda."  
"Why don't you do it?" Matt questioned.  
"I'm reading," she replied simply.  
"Fine, fine."  
Matt then asked Mrs. McGuire (she said yes) and pushed 2 on Lizzie's speed dial. (Of course, the pizza place was number one. No questions asked there)  
  
Miranda, who had just finished folding a load of towels from the laundry, heard the phone ring and ran into her room at answer it. Glancing at the caller ID she saw 'McGuire, Lizzie' and smiled.  
"Heylo," she said, smiling.  
"Hey, Miranda, it's Matt."  
Miranda's first instinct kicked in. "What'd you do to Lizzie?"  
"Nothing, she's reading. She told me to call."  
"Wait, wait. Back up. Reading? Why is Lizzie reading? We're not in school anymore and we don't get our summer reading assignments until...well, I don't know when we get them, but not for a really long time!"  
"She's reading a script Lanny wrote. We're entering that movie contest thing and we want to work with you guys."  
"And Lizzie agreed to this?"  
"Yeah. And I didn't even have to threaten her."  
"Okay, so does that mean you and Lanny are coming over too?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh joy."  
"Hey!"  
"Kidding. So I'll see you guys soon?"  
"Yeah."  
"And Matt?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Leave the pranks at home, okay?"  
Matt sighed. "Fine."  
  
- - - - - TBC - - - - -  
  
Please leave a review. It'd be much appreciated. Also, any ideas, feel free to send them my way. Thanks a lot! The more people who review the sooner the next chapter will be posted. =) 


	3. Cheese or Pepperoni?

Thanks to the following for their reviews (for chapter 2)!:  
-Heather  
-Devil Boy  
-KT the Shimmer Skank  
-Crazy Carson  
-Kimmy  
-Dramaqueen214  
-Kawaii Ying Fa  
  
You guys Rock! =)  
  
-Zoe Abigail Duncan  
(P.S: If any of you guys like O-Town, check out Road Side Assistance by my good friend KiminyCricket)  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
Gordo rang the doorbell, his camera bag on his shoulder and a binder in his hand. His other hand was carrying a two-liter of Cherry Coke. He waited, tapping his foot and trying to balance everything he was holding. It was challenge enough ringing the doorbell the first time, but a second time would be almost impossible. He sighed, praying Miranda would answer the door before he dropped all of his stuff and fell down the two steps of her granite porch.  
The door swung open revealing Miranda. "Thank goodness," Gordo said before she could get a word of greeting in. "Here, take this." He handed her the Cherry Coke and she gave him an awkward look as he came into her house.  
"Nice to see you, too," she replied. "What's with the coke?"  
"Well, I thought it'd be a nice gesture to bring something for us to have since you're having us over," he replied, smiling.  
"So your mom made you?" Miranda guessed.  
"Yeah. You're lucky. She almost made me bring last nights leftovers but I talked her out of it," he replied. When she raised an eyebrow he simply said, "Meat loaf is not her specialty" and left it at that.  
"So when is Lizzie supposed to arrive?" Gordo asked as he set his binder and camera bag on the kitchen table. Miranda was putting the drink in the closet-type pantry in which they kept their drinks, junk food, and cake mix. There was more in there than just that, but those were just the basic survival needs. She then moved to the freezer.  
"Um, they should be getting here soon," she replied, getting out the frozen pizzas. "What kind do you want? Cheese or pepperoni?"  
"They?" Gordo questioned.  
"You're right. Let's just have both," she managed to say, avoiding his question.  
"They?" he repeated.  
"No, them. The pizzas? Ya know? Are you following me here, Gordo?"  
Gordo shook his head, crossing his arms across his front. "Miranda," he said in a stern voice.  
"All right, all right, gosh. Lizzie called-well, actually Matt called, which, yeah, weird, but anywho- and said that Lanny wrote this really great script. Lizzie was reading it."  
"Lizzie was reading? Must be some script."  
"So I've heard. And so they wanted to enter this contest, the one we're entering, and they need someone to film it, obviously, that'd be you, and so we're a big group now."  
"We? So it's Lizzie, Matt, Lanny, you, and me?"  
"Isn't that what I said?"  
"I think, but you used lots more words and it was a little confusing."  
"So, you're okay with this, right?"  
"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
Miranda shrugged her shoulders. She sat down at the table, looking at the stuff Gordo brought.  
"So what's in the binder?"  
Before Gordo had a chance to answer Miranda's question the doorbell rang.  
"That must be them," Miranda said and got up to answer the door. Gordo sat at the table by himself for a moment before deciding to join in on the 'answering the door' fun.  
  
  
"Hey," Lizzie greeted but was shoved out of the way by Lanny and Matt. "Ugh!" she said, her voice squeaking a bit. "Excuse you."  
Lanny opened his bag for the second or third time this day and shoved two folders at Miranda and Gordo. He looked at them, as if telling them 'read it, get a move on, people we DON'T have all day'.  
"Geez, pushy much?" Miranda said, closing the door after they were all inside. Lanny just glared and Miranda shrunk back some. "All right, I'll read it."  
  
Two hours and 3 slices of pizza (each) later Miranda, Lizzie, Gordo, Matt, and Lanny were sitting in the living room. Gordo was writing down ideas, and they were all discussing what to do about props, costumes, and, most importantly, casting.  
"It's about a bunch of freshman in a new school. Which means that, out of us, me and Miranda can be in it, although I'm not so great with acting," Lizzie replied.  
"And Miranda is?" Matt questioned. "Am I the only one that remembers her oh-so-great performance a few years back?"  
"Please, please, don't remind me," Miranda said. "I've tried to mentally block that from my history as much as possible. And besides, I've gotten better. I no longer knock things over and my hair is better too."  
"What does your hair have to do with any of this?" Gordo asked.  
Miranda put her hands on her two frenchbraided pigtails, almost defensively. "Nothing, I guess. I'm just making a statement. It's much better."  
"I have to agree with that," Lizzie replied.  
"People, can we please stay on topic?" Gordo requested.  
"Sorry," Miranda and Lizzie replied in unison.  
"We're going to need more than just tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber," Matt said. "The leads are one guy and one girl." Matt mostly spoke this to Gordo, who nodded. "Now, obviously you can't be the lead because you'll be filming it. And I can't be it because I'm more of a ringer for the supporting role. And Lanny can't be it because-"  
"Of all the lines?" Miranda questioned.  
"What? No, he's great with learning the lines. He just doesn't look like a freshman."  
"Oh, right. I'm sure that's it," she quipped.  
"So we need a lead male? No problem," Lizzie said. She looked at Miranda, as if passing knowledge to her through an invisible brain-link.  
"Yeah," Miranda said. She and Lizzie shared one last glance before saying, "Ethan Craft."  
  
Gordo shook his head as Miranda picked up the phone with her yearbook in her lap. She sat on the couch, the yearbook spread open to the autograph page where people always put their phone numbers. "Do it, come on," Lizzie hissed. 'Just great,' thought Gordo. 'I get to see one of the many people I avoid during the summer. Who's next? Kate?' Gordo laughed to himself, causing odd looks from the rest of the gang. "Err, yeah, go on, call him."  
Miranda pressed the phone against her ear, covering her other ear with her hand to block the sound they were making. A few rings later she heard Ethan's voice come through the phone. "Yo, Sanchez," he said when answering the phone.  
"Ethan, hey, how'd you know it was me?" Miranda asked.  
"Miranda?"  
Miranda was then confused.  
"Didn't you already know that?"  
"No, the caller I.D said it was someone named Sanchez."  
Miranda just shook her head, smiling a little.  
"Nevermind that. What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
The next day the whole gang, minus Ethan, sat at a table in the Digital Bean. Well, really there was two tables pushed together since each table sat 4 and there was 5 people, 6 if you count Ethan which we don't since he's not there yet. "When's Ethan supposed to get here?" Gordo asked, looking at his watch.  
"Chill out, Gordo," Lizzie said. "He'll be here."  
"I didn't say he wouldn't. I just asked *when*," Gordo replied.  
Miranda looked at her wrist but realized she wasn't wearing a watch, so instead grabbed Gordo's wrist to look at. "He's supposed to be here..." she trailed off, then looked back at the others, "20 minutes ago."  
Gordo shook his arm, releasing Miranda's grip on his wrist. While rubbing it he replied, "You told him the right time, right?"  
Before Miranda had a chance to answer, they heard laughing coming from the entrance of the Digital Bean. "That laugh sounds like-" Miranda started to say, but was interrupted by Gordo.  
"Don't say it. No way it could be her. No way in the world could it be..." He stopped mid-sentence as he saw Ethan Craft walk through the entrance with Kate and Claire. Ethan waved and the three began to walk over to their table(s). "Kate," he finished.  
"And Claire. Can't forget Claire," Miranda replied.  
"Hey, guys," Ethan said. "Hope you don't mind these ladies joining us. I thought maybe we could use some more help."  
"Of course we don't mind," Gordo said sarcastically. "Heck, why not invite Larry Tudgeman too!"  
At the table near theirs Larry stood up. "You mean it Gordo? I get to join in? That's so cool," he said, coming to theirs and smiling at Miranda. "Hey Miranda," he added wtih a wink  
Miranda just shuddered, a look of horror on her face.  
Matt looked towards Lanny, smiling at something Lanny just said. "You're right, Lanny," he said, looking at all the people gathered around them. "This IS going to be an interesting project...Very interesting indeed."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
...TBC...  
  
Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks! 


End file.
